The Technomancer
by Harrin Potter
Summary: Whoever said that magic couldn't work with technology was clearly wrong, Harry thought. He masters a new form of magic called "Technomancy". As the mysterious head programmer at Stark Industries, Harry is thrown into a world of superheroes and scientists when he uses his magical healing skills to help the world. Avengers!Harry
1. Running Scared

**Plot: Who ever said that technology had to fight magic? Harry discovers a new form of magic called "Technomancy", which he quickly masters and uses to do what is right, not what is easy. He's going to become even more rich by helping people around the world with his doctoring skills. He's going to help Tony Stark, his bestie. And - OOPS, spoilers!**

 **Disclaimer: If my name isn't J.K. Rowling, then I don't own Harry Potter. And in case you're not sure, my name isn't J.K. Rowling. Also, I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Running Scared (from the Wizarding World)

 **February 3, 2005 in the Potters' new house somewhere in Britain:**

Harry sighed. It was time for grocery shopping - _again._

Not that he minded. After all, Teddy was a growing boy, and Harry was sure that he was supposed to eat a lot of food.

Now that he thought about it... hadn't Remus eaten a lot of food, too? And the way Teddy ate his food... it was just like how Remus had eaten his food...

Before Remus had died, anyways, fighting with his wife, Nymphadora, for a better future for Teddy...

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. Just thinking about Remus and Nymphadora sent a sharp pang into his heart. He turned away from the refrigerator, pushing open the door to his fireplace. He quickly threw a fistful of Floo powder into the fire.

"Diagon Alley!" Harry said clearly, enunciating every syllable carefully. He had no wish to end up in Knockturn Alley like he had done in his second year-

Knockturn Alley... Harry remembered that Draco Malfoy had gotten his Vanishing Cabinet from Knockturn Alley and used it to kill Dumbledore.

Dumbledore... Harry could still see the old man getting blasted off the Astronomy Tower... by Snape.

Snape... Snape had helped Harry along his journey (not that Harry liked the man. He was still a foul git, but he was just less of a git). Still...

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts _again_. Every time he ventured into the Wizarding World, he suddenly thought about dead people. Their ghosts kept haunting him...

He tumbled onto the hard pavement, sighing. He had never gotten used to traveling via the Floo network. Harry's depressed brain immediately carried him back to his thoughts about how he had seen Lucius Bloody Malfoy getting sent out of Borgin and Burkes. Lucius totally deserved the fate that he had gotten. After the war, he had-

"Ahem, ahem," Harry heard. Somebody was clearing her throat, and Harry immediately thought back to Dolores Damn Umbridge and how she had tortured him using that bloody Blood Quill. She had gotten the fate she deserved, too. She was sent to Azkaban by former Minister Shacklebolt-

"Ahem," the woman said. Harry looked up, expecting to see Umbridge. Instead, he saw a passerby who was offering her hand to help pick Harry up.

"Thank you," Harry said, grabbing her hand. As Harry was standing up, she caught sight of his face-

"WHOA, IT'S HARRY POTTER!" she shouted. Almost immediately, the whole alley froze. Vendors, customers, passersby, and goblins all stopped to look at Harry, who just sighed. Everything on the alley (except for the goblins) rushed towards Harry, reminding him of the Final Battle, where-

STOP THINKING ABOUT THE BLOODY WAR, Harry told himself. He couldn't stop his instincts, though, and immediately apparated back to his house. He arrived at the front door, which he quickly unlocked and entered.

He didn't stop until he was back in his bed. He didn't want to go back to buy his groceries.

Next to him, Ginny cleared her throat. "What happened? Why are you breathing so heavily?"

Harry closed his eyes, pushing his head back onto the pillow. "I just couldn't stop thinking of everybody who died in The War," he said. "Like Remus, and Nymphadora," he said, a tear dripping out of his eyes. "Everybody I couldn't save, like my mother-"

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said, leaning towards Harry to hug him. "I know what you mean. When I sleep, I think about everybody who I petrified in my first year."

"Oh, Ginny," Harry said, leaning into the hug. "It wasn't your fault," he whispered.

The married couple was made up of two misfits - Harry and Ginny. They were the perfect family, always comforting each other-

But they weren't the perfect family. Both of them had seriously messed up pasts.

"Thanks," Harry said, leaning back. "I guess I just couldn't stand it. Everything reminded me of The War, and I just couldn't handle it."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Look, I was thinking about moving away from this whole mess. It's been seven years since the war was over, and I'm sure that Minister Weasley will do a great job of handling things."

"Wait, but what about your position as a Chaser with the Holyhead Harpies?" Harry asked.

Ginny snorted. "I was thinking about trying Quodpot, actually."

Harry grinned. "Does that mean we're going to move to America?"

"Yup," Ginny said. "So, where are we going to go?"

Harry shrugged, trying to come up with the first name he could think of. "New York City."

Ginny nodded before letting her head fall back onto her pillow. Two seconds later, snoring filled the air. Harry smiled, leaning closer to brush aside a few stray strands of hair. She was so beautiful...

He slowly backed away from Ginny, reaching the door.

Now it was time to tell his best friends.

He walked over to his fireplace, throwing some Floo powder into it. Almost immediately, the flames turned green, indicating that it was safe for Harry to stick his head into them.

"Ron and Hermione's house," Harry said into the fire. Almost immediately, Harry could see the inside of their house - and the room the fireplace was in was empty. "Ron! Hermione!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

 _Tick._

 _Tock._

 _Tick._

 _Tock._

The annoying grandfather clock kept ticking in the room, and still...

The room was empty.

A few minutes later, Hermione ran into the room with her hair undone and her face blushing. "Harry! Ron, it's Harry!"

Ron joined her a few seconds later, also blushing. "Harry! Hi Harry!"

"Hi guys," Harry said.

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry grinned. "Me and Ginny are thinking of moving to America."

Ron's mouth fell open. "W-why?"

"Ginny wants to play Quodpot," Harry said.

If it was possible, Harry would have said that Ron's mouth had hit the carpet. He was honestly that surprised. "W-what?"

Hermione laughed. "Quodpot is a game invented by North American wizards that involves-"

"Good grief," Ron said, also laughing. "I think we all knew that already."

"Well," Hermione said, shrugging. "I wasn't too sure, since you sounded so surprised. Wait, but you're going to America just because Ginny wants to play a new sport?"

Harry shook his head. "It's also because of me. Every time I see Teddy, I think of Remus and Nymphadora. Every time I hear someone clear their throat, I think of Umbridge. Every time a crowd rushes to me, I think of the Final Battle. _EVERY TIME_ ," Harry said. "I can't deal with this anymore."

Ron nodded in sympathy. "I still miss Fred... We never got over his loss."

"Yeah," Hermione said. "And my parents... we couldn't completely reverse that memory spell. I guess I know what it feels like to be an orphan now."

"Don't worry," Ron said, hugging Hermione. "So if you can't deal with this, where are you going? The American Department of Magic?"

Harry hesitated. "I feel like I don't have a purpose in the Wizarding World anymore," he said. "I want to try living with the Muggles for a while."

Ron shook his head. "I don't think that I'll be able to come with you. I just got promoted to be the new Head Auror."

Hermione sighed. "Sorry, Harry," she said. "I feel like there's still a lot for me to do in the Wizarding World."

Ron snorted. "Hermione's the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic! She has a lot to do. Me, on the other hand… I'm still aiming to be the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"That's a good goal," Harry said, nodding.

"Thanks for understanding," Hermione said. "I'm delighted that I've finally gotten into this position, and there's so much that I really want to change. First, I'm going to fix up the marriage law about…"

Ron laughed. "We know you have a lot of goals," he said. "I'm still new to this whole… 'party' thing that you've created."

"Honestly, Ron, having political parties is very normal in the Muggle world. They have the Conservative, Liberal, and Labour parties."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Mhmmmmmmmm… But damn, girl, you're so smart."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Hermione said, leaning in closer to Ron.

Things were turning awkward really quickly. Ron and Hermione turned lovestruck eyes on each other. Slowly, they inched closer together…

"Bye!" Harry said, ducking out of the fireplace.

* * *

 ** _\- Line Break - Line Break - Line Break - Line Break - Line Break - Line Break - Line Break - Line Break - Line Break - Line Break - Line Break -_**

* * *

 **February 18, 2005 in New York City:**

Two weeks had passed since Harry had moved across the Atlantic with Ginny. They had ended up in New York City, the gateway for most incoming immigrants from Europe. It was almost symbolic of something important, Harry thought.

"We'll use the money we brought from Gringotts," Harry said. "We'll buy a house–"

"No."

Harry blinked. "What?" Ginny didn't want him to buy a house-?

"No. You're not paying for this house," Ginny said. "We're married now – I should have to foot the bill, too."

Harry shook his head quickly. "No, you're not being a burden! I have more than enough money to pay for us to just sit here and sleep for the rest of our lives, and I might as well use it."

Ginny sighed. "Harry, please…"

"Fine," Harry said, relenting. "We'll both pay for it, I guess. I'll go look for a nice college."

"Wait, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry turned around. "What happened?"

"Hermione gave me this list of famous colleges, in case you wanted to look for one," she said.

 _Harvard University_

 _Columbia University_

 _Brown University_

 _Cornell University_

 _Dartmouth College_

 _University of Pennsylvania_

 _Princeton University_

 _Yale University_

"Whoa," Harry said. "Is it just me or did Hermione just copy and paste the Ivy League colleges onto this list?"

Ginny shrugged.

"Alright, thanks, Ginny," he said.

"What about your major?" Ginny asked. "What are you going to major in?"

"I don't know," Harry confessed. "I'm just going to get a 'high school' education before I try to go to college."

"Alright," Ginny said, leaning forward. "Good luck finding a school!"

Harry leaned forward too, kissing Ginny on the cheek. Then, he turned on his heel and apparated to his first destination, a small minor community college. He pocketed Hermione's list - while he wasn't going to apply to one of the Ivy League schools (he knew he would be left behind in the dust if he tried - he just wasn't used to this whole new schooling system), he might eventually try.

Eventually.

Fortunately for Harry, Kingsley had also given Harry a stellar background. According to this information, Harry didn't have a criminal background. He had graduated near the top of his class at a regular high school called "Goode High School" – in fact, he was the salutatorian.

Harry grinned. That should definitely make his quest to find a suitable college much easier, even though they might question how he became the salutatorian of Goode without knowing what electricity was.

Actually, Harry kind of knew what electricity was. He had grown up with the Dursleys and their bloody television. Of course he knew what electricity was.

Maybe this adventure wouldn't be as hard as he thought it was. He still had some knowledge of Muggle devices, after all. Surely that would help him.

He opened the door to the community college, strolling along the hallways. The classrooms had windows, which allowed him to see the classes in action. Most of the students looked excited and ready to participate in class. This school seemed like a pretty good choice.

Eventually, he reached the front desk. "Excuse me, where do I sign up for school?" he asked the blonde secretary sitting at the desk.

She rolled her eyes and pointed at the principal's office. Harry sighed and grabbed the forms that the secretary handed to him. He knocked on the door-

"Come in!" a voice shouted.

Harry was strangely feeling nervous. _You're a Gryffindor_ , he told himself. _Get a grip. She's can't be that bad._

His hand closed around the doorknob and turned...

Harry opened the door and saw something that he had never expected.

Dolores.

Damn.

Umbridge.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the story!**

 **Alright, to address a few concerns left by some of the reviewers -**

 **Thank you for reviewing! Please review, favorite, and follow this story :) - an update will be comi** ng soon!


	2. Landing a Job

**Plot: Who ever said that technology had to fight magic? Harry discovers a new form of magic called "Technomancy", which he quickly masters and uses to do what is right, not what is easy. He's going to become even more rich by helping people around the world with his doctoring skills. He's going to help Tony Stark, his bestie. And - OOPS, spoilers!**

 **Disclaimer: If my name isn't J.K. Rowling, then I don't own Harry Potter. And in case you're not sure, my name isn't J.K. Rowling. Also, I don't own the Avengers.**

 **Author's Note: _I CHANGED THE FIRST CHAPTER!_ It's very different now. If you read it before, don't worry - similar elements will be appearing in later chapters. Somebody suggested that things should be more slow, so that's what's happening. Sorry if you don't like it.**

* * *

 _ **In the previous chapter...**_

 _ **Eventually, he reached the front desk. "Excuse me, where do I sign up for school?" he asked the blonde secretary sitting at the desk.**_

 _ **She rolled her eyes and pointed at the principal's office. Harry sighed and grabbed the forms that the secretary handed to him. He knocked on the door-**_

 _ **"Come in!" a voice shouted.**_

 _ **Harry was strangely feeling nervous. You're a Gryffindor, he told himself. Get a grip. She's can't be that bad.**_

 _ **His hand closed around the doorknob and turned...**_

 _ **Harry opened the door and saw something that he had never expected.**_

 _ **Dolores.**_

 _ **Damn.**_

 _ **Umbridge.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Landing a Job

* * *

Harry stayed in that position for a few seconds. He didn't move. He didn't blink. He didn't scream.

He just stared at Umbridge.

"Ahem, ahem," she said, coughing to get his attention.

The woman didn't even _try_ to hide the fact that she was just like Umbridge. They both had toady voices, they both looked like toads, they both acted like toads, they both sounded like toads... they both _were_ kinda toads.

Strangely, though, she didn't even look at him like she recognized him. "Uhhhhhhhhh," Harry said, his jaw dropping.

"I know I'm breathtaking, but you should close your mouth if you don't want flies to get in," the Umbridge look-a-like said. Harry closed his mouth. "Are you here to sign up for school?"

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Are you dumb or just mute? Speak up, boy!" the woman said.

"Woman, I had to deal with you for a year already!" Harry exclaimed, backing towards the door.

"What?" the woman asked. "I don't even know you!"

Harry looked at her nametag closely. _Daphne Jill Upton_. D.J.U.

She had the same initials as Umbridge... but she couldn't be Umbridge, since Harry had put her in Azkaban himself.

Alright, this adventure was probably going to be just as hard as he had thought it would be. And very confusing.

On a second thought, it was entirely possible that some Death Eaters had taken her from Azkaban, Obliviated her, and sent her to the Muggle world.

But that wouldn't make sense, so Harry didn't question it.

On their first day of class, the short brown-haired teacher had bounced into the room, clearly excited to see all of her students. Likewise, all of her students were smiling at her exuberance.

"Alright, class!" she exclaimed. "Today we're going to code!"

Nobody protested. They knew that this was the way she worked - after all, practice made perfect. Harry, on the other hand, was very surprised. Normally, in Hogwarts, they learned theory before they practiced it.

"You will create a class called ," she said. "If you read the textbook at home like you were supposed to, you would know how to do this."

This time, there were groans of protest. Nobody liked homework.

Except Harry.

He got on a computer that had already been logged on and began typing.

It seemed like Harry was a natural at coding. His hands flew over the keyboard (something he had never touched before) like it was an instinct, typing rapidly for around ten seconds.

Ten seconds later, it was over. He had finished typing.

public class HelloWorld {

public static void main (String[] args) {  
/* Prints "Hello World!" to the terminal window.*/  
System . out. println("Hello World!"); } }

Mrs. Porter slowly went around the room, but as soon as she caught sight of Harry, she immediately headed for him.

"Mr. Potter," she hissed. "Can you tell me why you aren't typing- huh?"

Harry looked up at his monitor. He didn't even known how he did that.

"Well," Mrs. Porter said, looking impressed. "It seems like you've read the book, unlike the rest of the class. Create an animation of any kind. I expect to see it at the end of class."

The moment she turned around to check on the other students, Harry's hands flew over to the keyboard and began typing as fast as lightning again.

Ten minutes later, he was done.

Mrs. Porter quickly returned to him again. "Mr. Potter, why aren't you typing- huh?"

Harry looked at his monitor again. He _still_ didn't know how he did that...

Or did he?

He was a wizard.

But wasn't magic supposed to conflict with magic?

"Well, Mr. Potter, you seem very experienced with coding," Mrs. Porter said, laughing. "I guess we'll have to test you a little more before we can move you up. You definitely don't belong in a beginning class. Make a Pacman program."

"Uhhhhh," Harry said. "What's Pacman?"

She facepalmed. "Make a card game," she said. _Everybody_ knew what that was, she thought.

 _Exploding Snaps_ , Harry thought. His hands raced across the keyboard again as Mrs. Porter watched, intrigued. Even _she_ couldn't type this quickly... it was almost like an _instinct_ for Harry.

This game took a lot longer, but by the end of the class period, Harry was done. The bell rang, and Harry gathered his books-

"Class dismissed!" Mrs. Porter said. "Please stay in the classroom, Mr. Potter."

Harry did as she instructed. He looked at his code again.

"Mr. Potter," she said. "I'm very surprised. Not only did you create such a new, interesting, and complicated game in thirty minutes, you also did it without any errors. No logic errors, no syntax errors, no runtime errors... no errors at all. Even I wouldn't be able to do that," she confessed.

Harry's own eyes widened, surprised.

"I think you're miles ahead of even our advanced classes," Mrs. Porter said. "You don't deserve to be held behind, and the other students deserve my attention too."

Harry nodded.

"I'm going to ask my alma mater to accept your transfer," she said.

Harry shook his head. "I-I kind of did pretty bad in my other subjects in high school," he confessed. "That's why I'm in this community college."

Mrs. Porter nodded in understanding. "Alright, then. I'll ask my alma mater, New York University, to accept your transfer-ish. You're honestly so skilled that I think you'll be top of your class. But I'll ask them to let you keep taking your other classes here."

Harry nodded. "That'd be great," he said, grinning. "Thanks!"

"No problem," Mrs. Porter said.

Harry had no idea that he had realized one of the main tenets of Technomancy: Wizards excel at computer science because their magic flows through their finger tips, guiding them to create a near-perfect code. Normal wizards might have a few errors, but Harry wasn't a normal wizard.

* * *

 ** _\- Line Break - Line Break - Line Break - Line Break - Line Break - Line Break - Line Break - Line Break - Line Break - Line Break - Line Break -_**

* * *

"Welcome to NYU's very own Computer Science class," the teacher said, grinning. "We will take a test to determine your placement."

Harry sighed. _This again?_

"Get on a computer and create a program that creates an animation of what you expect this class to be like."

Harry's hands moved themselves into the correct position while Harry stared, fascinated. They exploded into motion, coding as quickly as a zebra runs after seeing a lion. Ten minutes later, he was done.

The rest of the class had barely finished a hundred lines of code, while Harry had easily typed more than a thousands. It seemed like practice _did_ make perfect. (Or more perfect, at least)

The teacher walked over to Harry's computer, disbelieving his own eyes. "Porter said you were better at coding than she was," he said in awe. "But I've never seen anybody code as fast as you did. Your major and minor objects both look so real! I can't believe this!"

Needless to say, Harry was quickly moved forward to an even more advanced class.

Harry wasn't as successful in his other classes, unfortunately. He was successful by his own standards, but he was never as successful at any other subject than he was at Computer Science.

Even though community college courses normally took two years, Harry had successfully completed his course in a year (thank Merlin for summer school). With that, he was ready to transfer to a better college.

His options were no longer as limited. Schools like Columbia and Rice were clamoring to accept Harry. Personally, Harry wanted to stay close to home, so he decided to attend Columbia for his second year of college.

Unfortunately, Columbia's computer science courses were barely enough to teach Harry anything. After a year of following the teacher's instructions in class, Harry decided that he wanted to apply his skillset in a more intense manner.

The options were definitely limited, since Harry still wanted to stay in New York with his wife, Ginny...

Instead of taking more computer science classes, Harry chose to apply for a job as a computer scientist.

His first job was with Citibank, which wanted to re-haul their old method of keeping records. They had offered Harry a one-week contract to test out whether Harry was talented enough to do the job.

Harry finished the job in that one week. Citibank had been so surprised at Harry's success that they actually paid him the amount of money that he was supposed to earn after two years of working - $100,000.

With that said, they wanted to keep Harry, but their uses for him weren't really that _intense_ anymore. They didn't require critical thinking. Harry could have finished most of them in a couple of days.

So he quit.

Harry's existence wasn't really a secret among the major companies in New York City, and the moment he left Citibank, he had received almost a hundred emails asking him to work for a ton of companies.

There was one from almost every big financial company, government agency, and little small business in America. Harry couldn't decide on which company to work for.

It was a hard decision, Harry thought, clicking on another such email.

" _Job Offer from Stark Industries_ ," Harry muttered, reading aloud.

Interesting. What was this one about?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm sorry about the little piece of code I entered for " "**

 **Fanfiction doesn't let me have domains like , and it interpreted .println as a domain. That's a minor issue, though.**

 **By the way, thanks to everybody who reviewed! It honestly means a tonnnnnnn to me :)**

 **Thanks to Morgan d'Arc, Gir240, SLYNNR, Gnaoh El Nart, mattcun, Silvermane1, akasanta, natyob, serenityselena, Ace Trainer Jessie, DragonNOOB, Sasoridisciple, BooksRockGirl so what, and a random guest for reviewing!**

 **Also, this story now has a beta reader! Our new beta reader is Bijuui9! Let's have a round of applause for him/her! :) Thanks so much, Bijuui9!**


End file.
